Universe Defenders
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: 7 former female rangers from 6 different seasons, team together to protect the universe multiple pairings, rated for language
1. Defender Descriptions

A.N. --- I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading this story so I wrote a layout for the story

7 former rangers teamup to become the Universe Defenders. Each gifted with a different element of existence these former rangers will have to learn to work together although most of them have never met before.

List of Defenders (not the rangers that becaome them)

- Ptera- Defender of Truth and Justice

color-Platinum

-Eag- Defender of Light

- Yellow

-Nin- Defender of Water

- Blue

-Hea- Defender of Fire, also the good embodiment of the Devil

- Red

-Mysti- Defender of Life, God, decides destinies

- Green

-Tifa- Defender of Good

- Pink

-Rep- Defender of Darkness

- Black

A/N let me know if this is something you want to read cuz otherwise im not writing anymore


	2. Prolouge

I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter so here it is:

Disclaimer: ……this is fanfiction, I did not write it, you want proof break down the word. And if I did own Power Rangers, this and a lot of other things would have happened

already

A/N I want to thank manders forever for reviewing, you convinced me to actually write this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scroll of Fate:

The Defenders of the Universe have always existed, but not in human forms. Once the powers of chosen human bodies to become, the human will have no memory or knowledge of their power until they have proven themselves worthy of the power, as Power Rangers. The Platinum Defender will be from the team headed by a legendary power. She will be chosen for her kindness and dedication to helping all those in need. The Yellow Defender will come from the team guided by a mystic princess to fight orgs from the dark. She will be chosen for her determination, leadership, and need to help others. The Blue Defender will be familiar to the powers of water, even as a ranger. She will be chosen for her compassion, easy temper, and incredible training. The Red Defender will come from a team from another time. She will be chosen for her leadership qualities and unsurpassed determination and willingness to fight for her beliefs. The Green Defender will come from the team with magic on their side. Her compassion and friendliness earned her a place as a Defender. The Pink Ranger will also be from another time. Her determination and selflessness in the face of others' peril will make her the Pink Defender. The Black Defender will come from a police ranger team. The Black Defender will be chosen for their uncensored view of life and determination to save others from their own plight. Only once their time as rangers has come to an end can these chosen seven embrace the power given to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N See that little purple button? If you click on it and leave a review, I will be THE HAPPIEST person in the world so please, click it

Also can anyone guess who the defenders are? Also since this is my first fanfic, tell me if you hate the idea and leave ideas on how to make it better.


	3. Arales and Engagements

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban or Disney does, not me.

A/N this is a major rewrite, I hope you like it and remember all reviews are welcome, even flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This takes place in 2007(a few months after Mystic Force defeated the master) and later 2026(a few months after Gruum was defeated)_

In the middle of the forest powerful warriors were coming together. The first to arrive, Tifa, arrived in a column of pink flames. She looked around and noticing she was the first one there, sat down to wait. A few minutes later her friend Eag arrived in a tower of yellow flames. She turned around and saw Tifa and immediately started to tell her what had just happened with her boyfriend when Nin arrived in blue flames. Eag then started to repeat the story but gave up when Ptera arrived in platinum flames. When Ptera arrived and Eag stopped talking, she immediately assumed they had been talking about her and she threw a fireball at them forcing them to teleport out of its path. Once they had gotten back to their places they started yelling at her.

"What the hell was that for!?!"

"You could have burned us!!"

"Are you PSYCHOTIC??"

"To answer all of your questions, that was for talking about me but now that I know you weren't (A/N- Ptera is Defender of Truth and knows the truth about everything and doesn't need to be told it) sorry, and you wouldn't have been burned, we cant burn or get hurt remember, and yes I am psychotic just like all of us."

After that they started to talk about Eag's boyfriend for the next 10 minutes before Rep arrived in black flames and eyes blazing black like they always did before she transformed into full defender mode or when she was just really pissed off. Eag immediately jumped up and ran to her best friend.

"What the hell happened?"

"Hea and her team escaped from prison and attacked us!!! We've been fighting them off trying to protect the city so sorry I'm late."

Once the others got Rep to calm down, Hea and Mysti showed up in red and green flames respectively. Mysti forced Hea to sit down while she went over to where Rep was being held down be Eag.

"Look Rep, I know they got out and kicked your asses but get over it that was her ranger self this is her Defender self, different people. Now calm down and lets get this over with so you guys can go back and kick each others ranger asses. Ok?"

"Fine" answered Rep.

"Good with me" Hea smirked.

With that settled, they began to discuss the reason they had gathered in the first place: an upcoming war on the planet Arales. As Defender of Life and creator of destinies, Mysti wanted to figure out WHY the people were going to war before fixing the problem because by her records they shouldn't go to war for another 200 years.

"I think Zordon has interfered again." Suggested Rep.

"No, he's never interfered with something that didn't involve one of the original rangers." Replied Mysti.

"Well, which of the evil empires still exist? Maybe one of them has a new target." Supplied Eag.

"That could be right, but the only empire out there was completely destroyed but Arales' rangers years ago and they no longer have their morphers."

"Someone probably survived and built a new army, was there allowance for that in the Arales peoples destinies?" asked Nin.

"Yea actually there was, I always try to leave room for a persons choices and hypothetically that would leave room for an empire to be reborn with a new leader."

"Ok great, so we know why the war is starting, should we stop it, or help them in some way?" asked Ptera.

"I think we should reboot the Arales' rangers morphers and give them a code or something to call if they really need help." Proposed Tifa.

"Good idea!"

"Perfect"

"Good, but how are we going to do that?"

"I thing the Defender of Good should reboot the power in the rangers morphers since they fight to protect the good" suggested Hea.

"Great, so it's settled. Tifa will go and reenergize the morphers." Stated Mysti.

Tifa started to protest but gave up knowing she would never win.

"Now what is going on with your boyfriend Eag?" inquired Mysti.

"Oh nothing important he just umm….. PROPOSED!!!!!" Eag shouted.

"That's great, what did you say?" asked Rep.

"I didn't answer"

"WHAT!?!?!!!?!!?!? Why the hell didn't you?" the others chorused.

"Well can Defenders get married, have kids? We're immortal we will never die, and they will. Why should we go through that?"

"Look Eag, I said yes." Responded Tifa.

"Yeah, 2 years ago and your still not married, why?"

Tifa didn't answer.

"Look Eag, yes we are immortal, but if we find our soul mates, they will become immortal too, and in need they will become Defenders if we cant. Our children will die yes but our husbands will live with us forever as long as they know who/what we are and can accept it they will become immortal too." Revealed Mysti.

"You mean I never have to go through the pain of losing him? Ever? I can marry him and stay with him for all eternity?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell am I still here? I need to go talk to Eric!!" yelled Eag.

Just as she was about to leave, Rep stepped forward and gave her some advice.

"Taylor be careful, there is still a chance he wont be able to accept what we are and you may lose him that way."

"Kill joy" answered Captain Taylor Earhardt. She turned away and started to walk but quickly turned around and gave the symbol for the defenders, invented by the defenders, her two middle fingers in an X. She then turned back around and disappeared in a column of flames in her color, yellow. The other girls started talking but stopped when they saw Tifa sit down with a weird look on her face.

"Tif, what's wrong?" her best friend Nin asked.

"Tay's right, I've been engaged for over 2 years and I'm still not married. Will we ever get married?"

"Why aren't you guys married yet? Have you been putting it off or has he?" asked Ptera.

"I have, I never really set a date." She reluctantly revealed.

"Well what's your favorite time of year?" asked Hea.

"Winter, like every one of us"

"Then pick something in winter like January." Suggested Mysti.

"Pick the date and go tell Wes. Besides its November, January is just around the corner and I doubt he will be upset about the suddenness of it!" Nin ordered gently.

A few seconds later Tifa started smiling and before anyone could move she had jumped up and started running through the trees only to get called back.

"JEN, we are expecting wedding invitations SOON!!!!"

With that she set out to Arales and soon after back to the Collins mansion.

Back in the woods the others were starting to say goodbye to each other.

"I have to get back to the track, he should be going on soon" Nin was saying.

"About that, when are we going to get your invitation?" Rep asked.

"When he asks, which hopefully is going to be soon. But I have decided that I'm not going to pressure him" she replied

"Wait a minute that sounds like compassionate, understanding Tori not impulsive, demanding Nin. What's with the switch?!" Mysti asked smiling.

"I can't be both?"

"NO!!" chorused the others.

"Fine, I just don't want to push Blake away. That's all."

"Alright, say hey for me" ordered Ptera as she gave Tori a hug.

After hugging everyone else, she made the sign and walked away while erupting in blue flames.

As soon as she had disappeared, Ptera's phone went off.

"Hello"

"_Where are you? You have a show in an hour! No one can find you!! Get in here NOW!"_

"Fine, I'm on my way sorry"

With that Kira Ford, pop rock sensation, hung up on her manager.

"Sorry guys I have to go, and yes before anyone asks, I'll tell Conner you guys said hi"

"Cool, I'm glad you told him, it's fun to have a guy we don't have to talk around if he's in the room! And good luck with your show!" Mysti said.

After goodbyes with Rep and Hea, Kira turned around and disappeared the way the others had only in platinum.

Then Rep's morpher and Mysti's cell phone went off at the same time.

"Hey Vida, what's up?" Madison Rocca asked her sister on the other end of the phone.

"_Where are you? Oh well get over to the Rock Porium now. Nick's back!!" _and with that Vida hung up.

Maddie turned to her best friend and said "I gotta go, Nick's home!"

Charlie Cambridge just smiled and told her to go for it and that she would tell Black. Madison gave her a hug and with the familiar gesture ran off in green flames.

Meanwhile Rep was discussing with her commander over the morpher.

"What is it Commander?"

"_A-Squad is attacking the plaza and Charlie is not with them!"_

"Commander I was just fighting with the A-squad red ranger but she ran off, probably to join the others. I'm on my way"

With that Z Delgado turned to face Charlie.

"Lets go kick each others ass! And no defender weapons, deal?"

They shook hands and Charlie teleported to the future where her team was currently destroying Z's. A few seconds later she rushed into battle and was shortly followed by Z.

After a few minutes of battle, both teams separated and Charlie introduced a friend of the A-squad's, Altax, an alien with the power to reverse a persons views, make good evil and evil good. Once again the teams rushed at each other with the colors pairing off with each other; Charlie's blue ranger Luki against Bridge, Stacy against Sydney, Shane against new green ranger Sophie, Mark against Z, and Charlie against Sky. Charlie tried a leg sweep but Sky jumped over it and followed with a kick to her head. Charlie responded with a spinning kick to the gut as she jumped up. With Sky down momentarily, Charlie yelled at Altax to start reversing. Altax immediately focused on Sky and fired a beam but Charlie had just stepped over to him to finish the job and was hit with the beam. She was lifted off the ground and she started glowing black then white. Everyone's attention was on her as she was thrown back to earth. Sky stepped over to her to see if she would attack him but Charlie simply stared up at him and said two words to him that convinced him to demorph and help her: "I'm sorry". The rest of the A-squad quickly gave up once they had lost their leader and were immediately recontained. Once the others were contained the B-squad moved over to where Sky was helping Charlie up. Z stood in the back with a knowing smirk on her face. The B-squad took her back to HQ where she was questioned by Commander Cruger. Once he was finished with her, he deemed her completely free of evil persuasion and offered her the chance to rejoin SPD. Charlie declined believing that it would be better to get away from SPD for a while. As she walked out of SPD, Z came up to her.

"Not bad, you managed to redeem yourself in SPD's eyes and you protected Sky. Thanks. And good luck out there and say hey to your boy for me."

"Will do. Now go back inside to your boyfriend. Bridge is weird but ill live with him since you love him."

"See ya around Bitch" Z replied, using the nickname she and the other defenders had given Charlie.

"See ya"

They parted ways, Z going inside to Bridge and Charlie going to the home run by her boyfriend whom she had already told about the defenders: she was going to see Jack Landors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Taylor had left the others, she went back to the house she and Eric had bought together last year. She settled down in the living room with a book to wait until he got home. She didn't have to wait long as he came through the door less than a half hour later.

"Eric?"

"What?"

"Can you come in here? I need to talk to you"

Once Eric had come in and sat down Taylor prepared herself for the long tale she knew she was going to have to tell him.

"First off, my answer to your proposal is yes but you need to understand something about me first. I am something called a Universe Defender. There are seven of us and I guess you could say that the universe exists because we do. We each are gifted with an aspect of the universe. I am light. This means that every light in the universe, literal or proverbial exists because I do. The spark of imagination, the light that shows the way, the sun, even electricity, they all owe their power to me. In addition to that, we each were given unique abilities that the others can use but we have the most power with it. My ability is transformation. I can become anyone or anything whenever I want. Also we can teleport in flames of our color. Also according to these voices that come into our heads, when the defenders first came into being, there were 4. The first three split in half becoming good and water, light and darkness, and life and fire. The fourth remained as one with two powers, truth and justice. As a result the pairs are essentially the same person. Since I'm light obviously darkness is my other half and if you don't like her sorry I choose her over you, but I hope it will never come to that so forget it. But I need you to understand that I'm not just an average person. I come with a lot of baggage and before you ask I didn't tell you before because we are not supposed to tell anyone but if we do we cant untell them and tell someone else. We can tell one person and one person only so I wanted to make sure you'd still be there after I told."

She stopped and looked over at him. Eric had a shocked look on his face, which never happens.

"So, do you still want to marry me?" she asked.

Eric shook himself and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Cause I'm a freak of nature"

"But you're still Taylor and I love you"

"Hold on, who are you and what have you done to the asshole I fell in love with?"

Eric laughed.  
"I'm right here, but you don't seem to need that Eric right now so you're getting the mushy Eric that no one ever gets to see. Except you."

"Right now I need the Eric I know and you aren't him"

"Ok then, get your ass up off that couch and get over here and stop worrying"

Taylor smiled lightly and complied.

"Thank you for understanding Eric"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"Yes"

"Well you shouldn't have. Now about this wedding thing. Soon, fast, 20 people max."

"Sounds perfect"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen got back to the Collins mansion tired and hungry from her mission to Arales. She had lost all nerve in setting a date for the wedding. She didn't even want to go inside to see Wes. After a few moments of standing outside and thinking how ridiculous she must look, she decided to go see if Taylor had actually talked to Eric. So she teleported over to her friends house and appeared in the kitchen, which was attached to the living room. She looked over in the living room to see Taylor laughing and Eric staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Um, oops" she offered weakly.

"You, um, you're a defender too?!?" were the first words out of Eric's mouth.

"You told him and he's ok with it?" Jen asked Taylor.

"He's perfectly ok with it, I just haven't gotten to the part of who the other defenders are yet. Thanks for saving me one of you guys."

"No problem"

"Avoiding Wes?"

"Duh"

"Wait, does Wes know about any of this?" cut in Eric.

"NO" was the reply from the feisty former rangers.

"OK then, Jen, I think you need to tell him and … wait, is this why you two haven't gotten married yet?" asked Eric.

"Ummm, well.." replied Jen.

"YES" Taylor cut in.

"Look Jen, go tell him and wait, how soon are you planning on getting married because if its before Valentines Day, maybe we could have a joint ceremony" Taylor suggested.

"Sure, but first I have to go talk to Wes, then I'll get back to you." Jen replied.

"Then get your ass out of my house!"

"'K" and Jen turned around and left the way she came in.

She came back into her bedroom in Collins' mansion. She turned to the mirror and checked her appearance then went downstairs to talk to Wes. She was in luck apparently because he had just gotten home and was standing in the foyer.

"Wes! I need to talk to you" Jen called out from the top of the stairs.

Wes looked up and seeing the look on his fiancée's face, rushed up the stairs. Jen led him into one of the many spare bedrooms and began to tell him the same story Taylor had told Eric with a few differences.

"As the Defender of Good, the power behind the power rangers comes from me. Also I can turn people who are evil to good. My personal ability is telekinesis. I can control everything."

"Also I would like to get married in January and if you agree then maybe it could be a joint ceremony with another Defender and her fiancée"

Jen finished and looked over at her fiancée to see how he would react.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid of how you would react" she confessed, "I didn't want to get my heart broken in the slim chance that you would get freaked out"

"I won't freak out Jen. I promise and I would love to get married in January and the other Defender can join us but I would like to meet her at least before then"

As soon as the words left his mouth Taylor and Eric walked into the room.

"I'm so glad you agreed Wes. And don't worry, you've already met me." Taylor stated.

"Hey Eric, like teleporting?!" Jen smiled.

"NO, that thing burns!" he replied

"Well it is fire" retorted Taylor.

"Wait a minute, Taylor you're a Defender and you guys are getting married!?" Wes jumped in incredulous.

"Yeah, pretty much" answered Taylor and Eric together.

"OK I can handle this, so two weddings?"

"Yes"

"Alright lets go get someone to help us with the planning and you guys can keep explaining this whole Defender thing" Wes proclaimed.

And with that the foursome left to go get a wedding planner, the thought of which mortified Taylor and Eric but they decided since Wes was paying, let him do what he wants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori Hanson ran into the track area just as her boyfriend was crossing the finish line, in first place. She cheered along with everyone else as Blake came to a stop and took off his helmet to receive the first place trophy. He looked around and spotted her. He gave her their signal to meet at his trailer and then led his bike off the track. Tori walked over to the familiar blue trailer and sat down on the steps to wait. A few minutes later, the man of her dreams came over and gave her a kiss. He took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the trailer.

"Hey Tori, when did you get here?" he inquired.

"Just a few minutes ago, but I got to see you cross the finish line" she answered.

"Thank you but where were you I called your cell a thousand times? I was starting to get worried" questioned Blake.

"Well don't worry, I was with some friends and I left my cell at home" Tori replied, marveling at how easy it had gotten to avoid the truth when talking to Blake and her friends.

"At least you're here now and we can get on with our day" Blake smiled at the thought of spending an entire day with Tori without interruptions.

As the young couple left to go spend some well deserved time together, Tori was a little sad that she couldn't let herself share her secret with him just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie raced around the big tree outside the Rock Porium where a very familiar bike rested and hurried into the Rock Porium. As soon as she pushed open the door, strong arms surrounded her and she through her own arms around Nick's neck.

"Nick, your back!" she exclaimed.

"What? Did you think I could stay away for very long?" he smiled at the woman in his arms.

"No, I just missed you"

"I missed you too Maddie" and he set her down on her feet and placed a small kiss on her lips. Maddie heard cheering in the background and looked over Nick's shoulder to see Vida, Xander, Chip, Clare, Udonna, Lienbow, Phineas, Nikki, Leelee, and Toby clapping and cheering. She smiled and turned her attention back to Nick.

"Could we do that again?" she asked him.

As a reply Nick bent his head down and kissed her again. When he pulled his head back up they both turned around to face their friends. To Nick's surprise and Madison's amusement, Xander had Vida in a lip lock of his own and Chip and Clare were sharing a simple kiss themselves. Phineas and Toby caught the atmosphere and kissed Leelee and Nikki respectively. Once they were all finished, Nick looked at them and asked one simple question: "When did this happen?"

"Well V and I started going out about 2 months after you guys left, Chip and Clare just a month ago, and you know the answer with Toby and Nikki, and Leelee and Phineas." Xander answered for all of them.

"Hey since everyone is here, why don't we all go out to lunch and catch up on what's been going on since you three left" Maddie suggested.  
Everyone agreed and once Toby had closed up the shop, headed up the street to a café where they could get reacquainted with the newly returned family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N this is it I hope you liked it, remember all reviews are welcome and in case you are wondering this will be a mostly friendship/romance story for the first few chapters before the action starts. And i apoligize if the characters are not in character.


	4. Fragowle and Meetings

A/N im introducing a new defender here, well sort of, I hope you enjoy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fragowle and Meetings 

Walking into the popular café in Reefside, California known as Hayley's Cyberspace, you would notice nothing out of the ordinary: kids on the many computers, groups of students studying for upcoming midterms, the new band setting up on the stage, and Trent Mercer serving drinks from behind the counter. But with a closer look you would see that one big thing was missing: Hayley herself.

Though unusual, it was starting to become a habit that Hayley was missing until late in the afternoon. No one at the café, not even her assistant Trent, knew why she was always late or where she was during the mornings. But others did.

This morning, like most mornings lately, Hayley Johnson found herself in the rebuilt Dino Thunder command center searching the universe for problems. As one of the few people who knew of the Universe Defenders, Hayley was commonly asked to search for problems in far off galaxies so that the Defenders could deal with problems closer to home. Right now she was searching in the Fragowle galaxy, checking up on the war on Arales. According to her scanners, the Arales rangers were succeeding in holding off the invasion. While the computer continued the scan of the Fragowle galaxy, Hayley leaned back in her chair, remembering the day she got involved in all of this.

_Hayley was walking into the Ritz Carlton in Los Angeles feeling so out of place; she knew that everyone was staring at her. Then the elevator doors in front of her opened and out walked Kira Ford, the little sister she never had. She and Kira had always had a good friendship but after she moved in with Tommy once her parents died, they spent a lot more time together and became almost like sisters. Kira had asked her to meet her at the hotel so that Kira could tell her something important and ask her her opinion about something that couldn't be discussed over the phone. Once they had gotten up to Kira's penthouse suite, Kira told her everything about the Defender's and asked her if she would help them. Hayley's immediate response was "Why are you telling me?". Kira's only response was "I trust you". After that Hayley became the tech person for the Defenders, searching out of the way galaxies whenever she got the chance though she never asked to meet the other Defenders, she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. Kira had told her that she could tell anyone she wanted but only one person and that person would become immortal just like Hayley had as the substitute Defender of Justice. _

She still couldn't get used to the fact that if Kira ever needed help, she, Hayley Johnson would share her power and become the Defender of Justice leaving Kira as just the Defender of Truth. She had followed Kira's advice and told the one person she wanted to be immortal with, her fiancée, Dr. Tommy Oliver. The news had gone over pretty well considering she also told him that her stepbrother was Jason Lee Scott. But once he got over the shock of both of those announcements everything had been great, he helped her using his connections on Aquitar and installed an upgrade on the computer so that she would be able to scan galaxies even farther away.

Just then the computer started beeping and when she looked at the monitor, all of the programs running were flashing and closing and popping back up. Working quickly, Hayley saved the data and closed all of the programs, hoping to get the system back under control. After a few moments of struggling with the machine, Hayley called Tommy's cell phone. Once he picked up she started to calm down and explained what had happened.

"I'm on my way home, and I'll call Kira to see if she can meet me on the way or just come to the house" he answered when she was finished.

After getting off the phone with Hayley, Tommy ran down the hallways to see Michelle, the reformed Elsa. Once in her office he explained that there was an emergency at home and he needed to leave early. Michelle Santos simply needed to hear the urgency in his voice and he was free to go.

Seconds after the words left her mouth her was out the door running to his car. On the way he took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of his former student and friend.

"Hey Dr. O" 

"Hey Kira, look Hayley just called and told me that the computer went crazy while she was scanning one of the far off galaxies and that there may be a problem but she doesn't really know the problem, she says there's too much going on to see the problem"

"_Alright, I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the house, okay. I have to ditch my manager first" _and with that she hung up.

Tommy laughed at the young woman's antics, marveling at how stardom had not changed Kira even a little bit. Arriving back at his home, he raced downstairs and stopped behind his fiancées chair and immediately saw the problem: the entire Fragowle galaxy was covered in the red lights that signify conflicts, most coming from the large planet of Gandwen. Seconds later, Kira bolted down the stairs and over to the computer herself. With one look at the screen she turned to Tommy and Hayley and looked at them with an almost pleading look.

"I know that you two said you didn't want to meet the other defenders but I need them to come and see this"

"It's alright Kira, I guess it would be nice to meet them if we're going to kind of be like them." Tommy calmly responded after checking with Hayley.

"Thank you" Kira replied and her eyes started to become covered in platinum flames and then they were gone and she looked at the two people who had become like a father and a sister to her, respectively.

"You might want to turn around or shield your eyes, the teleportation (A/N which from now on will be simply be known as flaming) of defenders is very bright" she advised.

Once they had complied, with Hayley turning away and Tommy shielding his eyes, the others started to arrive, Jen and Tori together, Taylor and Z, and Madison and Charlie, or Leanne as she had started asking everyone else to call her, since her name was Charlie Anne, arrived seconds after the others. Once Tommy blinked away the excess light and Hayley turned around, the group walked up and introduced themselves, except for Tori whom they had already met. Once the introductions were over with, the group assembled around the computer to check out the problem.

"I just checked out the Fragowle galaxy yesterday, I had felt a large amount of my kind of energy coming from there. There was nothing" Z stated after glancing at the monitor.

"Same here, only I felt suffocated, like the energy was being pulled out of me but when I got there, there was nothing" Jen confirmed.

"So we're dealing with a new big bad who can shield themselves from even the defenders?" Tori summed up.

"Does anyone know anything about Gandwen? Mysti?" Kira asked, reverting to their defender names as they always did while facing a defender problem.

"That's the thing, I don't remember ever having heard of Gandwen or even the Fragowle galaxy" Mysti answered frowning.

"I thought you knew just about everything. How can you not know an entire galaxy doesn't exist? Didn't you make their destinies?" Tommy cut in.

"Yes I did make the destinies, I can feel a residue of sorts on the people that I tend to leave after creating their destinies, and that's the problem, I just don't remember doing it." Mysti replied.

"Wait a minute, I just found something really odd" Hayley put in from her position at the computer. "Several ranger energies have appeared through out that galaxy. And by several I mean hundreds."

"HUNDREDS?!?!" the defenders shouted in unison.

"That's not possible, the Fragowle galaxy has always been relativley peaceful and no power rangers were ever needed." Tifa objected

"Well it's true so believe it and it looks like their winning so I guess it was a waste to drag you guys all the way out here. Sorry." Hayley told them.

"It's okay Hayley, we finally got to meet you two, to bad you can't make it to the picnic in an hour, all the guys who know are going to get to meet everyone, hopefully it won't be too catastrophic. Hopefully I'll meet up with you guys soon, maybe you can join us next time. Well bye." Z said and turned around and walked towards the woods entrance of the lair and flamed out. The others quickly followed her, having to get home and get ready for the picnic at the Collins' mansion later that afternoon. Kira was the last to leave. She walked out the front door, saying goodbye to them as she did.

The engaged couple then went into the living room to relax for a few moments after the morning they had had. All of a sudden Hayley's phone went off and she kissed Tommy goodbye knowing it was Trent from the café looking for her, and with that she left leaving Tommy all alone to take a nice looong nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Leanne got home, she walked straight to the kitchen where she knew she would find her boyfriend and the kids that lived at their shelter eating brunch. As soon as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, two of the little girls who lived there and who were her surrogate daughters, while all of them were these two especially were, ran up and hugged her. The second Keri and Melissa had let go, her boyfriend of a year, Jack Landors, came up and gave her a hug and kiss and told her to sit down and eat with them. Once all of the kids were done and had left to start the activities and chores planned for them, the two adults had time for a conversation of their own.

"How was the meeting?" Jack inquired.

"Good, it was just a mix up and then rangers showed up and took care of it for us. So it was really just a chance to meet Tommy and Hayley." Leanne replied.

With that said, the two finished cleaning up the kitchen in silence. Once they were done and Leanne moved to leave, Jack gently grabbed her upper arm and held her in the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something that I've wanted to ask for a few weeks now?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, what's wrong Jack?" Leanne replied.

"Why do you insist on going by Leanne now? You're name is Charlie, not Leanne."

"Because Charlie is a violent bitch who is easily swayed by evil and as Leanne I get a chance to be a new person and redeem myself in other people's eyes. I don't like always having to check around me to see if people want to get revenge for my squad's attacks on S.P.D. I just want to be free form the persecution in people's minds and as Leanne, I'm just a caregiver to the homeless, and not a threat." she answered thoughtfully.

"Alright, though out of all your names, I like Hea the best, it suits who, even more than Charlie does." Jack told her lovingly. "I still can't believe that you were blonde when we met, ALLY!"

"Oh please, the others still won't let me live that down."

"Hey you know if you ever need to talk about the defenders or your problems that you face as one, I'm right here, I can't promise I'll understand it, but I will listen."

And with that, he leaned down and gently kissed her. Once they separated, they spent a few more moments like that before going their separate ways to get what they needed done done before they left for the picnic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Taylor and Jen had left the Dino Lair, they both went straight to the mansion to help Eric and Wes get ready for the gathering later that day. They arrived in the back yard where Wes and Eric where already getting set up. They had decided to give the staff the day off so they were doing everything themselves.

After about a half hour of setting tables and chairs up along with a buffet table with chips and other finger food as well as buns for hot dogs and hamburgers that would be grilled later, they headed inside to change by the time the others started to arrive in another half hour.

The first to arrive was Kira and Conner, who still had his mustang.

"Why did you guys drive, you could have just flamed over here?" asked Wes.

"Yes I could have but it takes energy and it was just as easy to drive." Kira responded.

Once the others had arrived, Jack and Leanne, and Tori, Z, and Maddie, the guys went over to the basketball court to start a game of 2-on-2. When the girls talked, it was agreed that Madison would stay by the grill and cook the food while the others joined the game. After the game, the group sat down to eat. With hot dogs, hamburgers, pasta salad, chips, veggies, barbeque, and plenty of good conversations, the meal dragged on well into the night until it was almost too dark to see in front of your face. They quickly cleaned off the table and moved inside when the guests had to leave.

"Hey man it was great to meet you. We're going to have to find some time to finish that 2-on-2 game sometime cause Eric and I need to finish whoopin' your asses!" Connor declared to Wes.

"That's never gonna happen Connor, Jack and I were beating you two if I remember correctly." Wes answered smiling.

As Kira said goodbye to the guys, the rest of the defenders began to say goodbye to each other. Once Kira and Connor had left, the rest of the group followed within a matter of minutes, including Eric and Taylor; all of them flaming out.

Once her friends and their men had left, Jen turned to Wes and gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss.

"Not that I minded that, but what brought it on?" Wes questioned.

"You did. You have welcomed this new part of my life with open arms and haven't complained once, and I know how aggravating this can get."\

"It's no problem. Honestly, in a choice between you and powers or no you and no powers, I take the powers." Wes answered.

With another kiss, the soon-to-be married couple walked hand in hand up to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sry if this chapter is a little lacking in the group part but im facing writer's block and this is what I came up with so any suggestions are most welcome.

Also Hea is pronounced Hey-Ah in case you were wondering.

Please review


	5. Kirron and Comforting

Kirron and Comforting 

As she flamed in above the battle, Rep looked down upon the warriors with pity and pride. She was proud that they were fighting to protect those they loved but she knew even with her help, that most were going to die; it was their destiny. She sighed before falling to the ground and joining in the fight. She imagined her weapons in hand and then they were there as always. She looked down at the two tri-forked daggers (A/N I don't know what they're called, think about Elektra's weapons in ELEKTRA) that were glowing black like her eyes. She looked up as an enemy rushed at her. She quickly sidestepped to the right while flipping the weapon so the steel impaled the alien attacker. She immediately turned around, dodging an arrow and releasing the other dagger at the unlucky bowman. She flamed next to the body and retrieved the weapon before thrusting it into the nearest enemy. As she moved through the familiar motions of battle, she thought to herself how she had ended up with this assignment.

Flashback 

The defenders all gathered in the forest, as was their habit though they now had many places to meet. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Ptera announced the reason for the meeting. A war had broken out on Kirron and the warriors there were losing the fight they should have been winning.

"Someone needs to go help them. I would go but I have a show tonight and I have to be in the recording studio from now until then" she supplied for why she brought them together.

"The other Mystic rangers and I are going out as a just us celebration for Nick's return. I can't miss it" Mysti replied.

"Cruger's coming over to the mission house to check up on me. I have to be there or I'm back in containment and I know none of you want that" Hea brought up. The others groaned as they remembered Hea's form of entertainment when locked up: meddling with their lives.

"I have a surfing competition and all the guys are going to be there. How could I explain why I missed it?" Nin stated apologetically,

"Wes and Eric would understand if we missed something but Danny and Max are back and Katie, Lucas, and Trip are coming back today to stay until the wedding" Eag put in with Tifa nodding in agreement.

With that they all turned to look at Rep.

"Fine, I'll do it. It's not like I had anything important to do" she added sarcastically.

With matters settled, the others left leaving Rep alone to go to Kirron.

End Flashback 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she realized that the battle was over and the people of Kirron had won, true they had lost many people but they had not lost everything. As she turned away to leave, one of the Kirronian women called after her. Rep turned around to see the remaining warriors and the rescued prisoners racing towards her. Before she could blink, they were on her giving her hugs and exclamations of thanks came from everyone. Rep smiled to herself, _it's nice having people know who you are and respect you_, she thought wistfully, thinking about the people of Earth, who had no idea of the defenders' existence. After another few minutes of thanks and hugs, Rep excused herself and went home.

As she lay on her bed after the trip to Kirron, she fell asleep almost instantly so she didn't notice when her perky blonde roommate entered and started yelling at her to get up. When Z did get up, Syd told her that Bridge needed to talk to her immediately. Knowing that it was weird that Bridge insist to talk to her, she quickly got off the bed and went to meet Bridge.

She found him outside on the rooftop looking at the night sky. He turned around at her footsteps but didn't return the smile she gave him. She frowned at that, he always returned her smiles. Something had to be really wrong, she decided. As she sat down beside him, she went to kiss him on the cheek but her boyfriend turned away. Hurt and confused, she waited for him to explain.

"Z, I care about you a lot, but I don't know if you care about me the same way. You are always running off at weird moments when there's not an emergency with no explanation and you say that you forgot to do something but you never say what it is. You're hiding something from me and I don't know how to get you to trust me" he offered as an explanation for his actions.

"I'm not sure we should see each other anymore Z. Dating wise not actually never see each other because that would be impossible I mean we're rangers together and we fight and train and live together so we have to see each other but.." he trailed off seeing the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Z. But if you can't trust me, we can't really be together." He said frowning.

"I just wish that you could trust that I would trust you, in time. But that right now, I need to have my secrets be secrets and if you can't understand that, you're right, we can't be together." Z retorted angrily and stormed off the rooftop to go see Leanne and Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne and Jack were enjoying some quiet time to themselves before hell broke loose. The children were all at the school they had helped set up and Cruger was due in an hour. The pair were enjoying the moment by simply laying around doing nothing. It was a welcome break from doing everything all the time. Just as they started to rouse themselves to start dinner, Z ran through the door practically tearing it off its hinges on the way. She hurried over to Leanne and grabbed her arm and led her away. Once alone she started to explain.

"Bridge just broke up with me because I keep disappearing and because I don't trust him enough to tell him where I'm going" she let out trying to hold back the tears.

Leanne reacted as Z had expected her too: she pulled her into her arms and told her to just cry and let it out. Not many knew that one of the best people to talk to when you were upset or angry was Leanne. She always let you talk you problem out with no interruptions, then helped you get out the pain or anger before showing you how to fix the problem. In Z's case, she had no idea what to do. Either Z told Bridge and hoped he was her soul mate or she didn't and remained miserable. If Bridge wasn't her soul mate, they could have a couple problems on their hands. So while she tried to figure out what to do, she just let Z cry. When Z was finished, it was time for Cruger to arrive so she led Z to her bedroom where she could rest until Cruger had left. As she closed the door, Leanne pulled out a small device that looked like a blackberry but with seven buttons and a larger screen. After Leanne pressed the yellow button and Taylor answered, she explained the situation through the screen and immediately felt her flame in behind her. She turned around and told her where to find Z before continuing to the kitchen where Jack and Cruger waited for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison sat around the large table at the outdoor café with the other rangers when all of a sudden she heard screaming inside her head. She pushed back form the table and gripped her head in her hands and waited for the voices to pass, which they did very quickly. She glanced up into the concerned faces of her fellow friends and sister. They instantly went into motion. Xander left money on the table for their drinks, Vida grabbed Madison's light jacket, and Chip and Nick grabbed Madison. As soon as they were back at Rootcore, They stopped and looked at Maddie with worry written all over their faces.

"What?" she asked them.

"Why are your eyes glowing green?" Chip asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie answered nervously. If her eyes were changing, her hair would soon follow and she wasn't sure how to explain that, especially since her ranger color was blue. As she was contemplating her story, the other rangers looked behind and gasped as one.

Madison turned around and took one glance at the form before her before uttering words Vida thought would never come from her twin's mouth, "oh SHIT!!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know this chapter was really short but I'm not sure what you would like to see in terms of their friendship with each other, romance with their guys, fighting, or just having to deal with secret lives so I tried to put a lil bit of each of those in this chapter but I need your input before I post anymore so  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please I love reviews, I live for them!


End file.
